Discalced
by Kirschli Kuchen
Summary: AbeMihashi They'll never get lost again.


**Title**: Discalced

**Author**: Kirschli Kuchen

**Players**: Abe; Mihashi

**Disclaimer**: Please insert something witty here that tells that I don't own the characters and the original anime/manga/game.

**A/N**: title means barefoot or without shoes

Can be taken as one story or as two (actually thought of as one.).

---

_A sole long beep is heard in the stale white room, only accompanied by quiet irregular sobbing._

xXx

A cold hand grabs mine as I make to walk home. I turn around and see Mihashi standing right before me. With a timid smile and slightly rosy cheeks he asks if we can go home together. And even if we're not living remotely close together I nod gruffly, hold his hand a little more secure and tug him along.

He blushes even more as he walks beside me. I think it's cute. He's probably embarrassed like no tomorrow. Entwining our fingers I see him turning an even darker shade of red looking anywhere but at me. Ah, he's trying to tell me something in his flustered, stuttering but still too polite way of speech, I'd better listen closely or I'll miss at least half of what he says.

He wants me to come home with him, saying his parents are not home today. Since we're already headed his way I just nod again and smile lazily. I can see, out of the corner of my eye, that he is staring intently at my face not blinking or faltering in his step. It makes me somewhat uncomfortable to be this closely studied but it also fills me with a warm feeling to be the sole focus of Mihashi's hectic world even if only for one second.

I smile again and slow my walking pace slightly. Mihashi adjusts and blinks at me imploringly. Smiling even wider I tell him that there is no need to rush on such a beautiful day. And the day was nice indeed, the sun shines brightly but not scorching hot down on us, birds are chirping animatedly and if I really strain my hearing hard I can hear a little lake running in the distance. To spend a day like this with the boy holding my hand is on top of my to-do list and will probably stay there with an 'again' added to it.

But all too soon we arrive at his home and he lets my hand fall like a deadweight which hurts a little, but I can deal. He pulls out his key and opens the door for me.

xXx

_The sobbing grows louder and louder as a figure is sprawled out over the all too white bed sheets, trying to wake the person laying beneath them._

xXx

Cold arms circle around my waist as someone hugs me from behind. As I wonder how Mihashi may look by doing this open act of affection, I chuckle lightly and lay my hands over his. Bringing one of them to my face I kiss it and let the chill soak though my cheeks. I hear a startled squeak from behind me. I smile warmly and turn around, still not letting go of his hands, I place them both around my neck and hug his middle myself. He lets a small strangled moaning sound escape his lips as I softly ask him what he wants.

He looks me in the eye blushes darker and looks away again, saying in his slightly less stuttering voice a restrained 'kiss'. I grin madly for one moment but quickly calm down again. Titling his chin up so his eyes meet with mine I bring our faces closer to each other. Muttering a quiet affirmative I affectionately close the rest distance and meet his lips in a soft and slow kiss.

Imploringly I move my tongue along the rim of his slips and he readily opens his mouth for me. As our mouths are moving and touching together I slowly back him against the bed letting us sink down smoothly.

xXx

_Lonely persons come and leave again silently grieving by his side._

xXx

He titles his head up slightly as his pale lips connect to mine. Caressing his cheek with my left hand I deepen the kiss a little but have to pull away again shortly after. Having left the door wide open was one thing, but this in the locker room was a whole new motivator. Pecking his forehead quickly and taking his hands in mine I ask him if he even thought of where we were.

He just blushes deeply and utters a small, timid no.

xXx

_A not quite disguisable mantra is repeated over and over again._

xXx

Another wave of pleasure overwhelms me as I fall over the edge, too. A satisfied smile lazily making itself known on my face as I collapse beside Mihashi who is still not quite down from his post-haze. I get the comforter around us as he deems it possible to move again tucking his head beneath my chin, arms slung around my neck.

Finally finding his voice again he asks a slightly exhausted but still content, Takaya?. Finding it unbelievably cute like always when he utters my given name, I smile happily, move to nod but remember his head beneath mine and settle for a more vocal affirmative.

Slurring the words a little at the edges he mutters the three most beautiful words I've ever heard in my whole life and falls asleep instantly after.

I cradle him more securely to my chest and quietly mutter the same words into his hair.

"_I love you."_

xXx

**He sits in a small chair beside the bed and brings the deathly cold hand to his lips over and over again, tears streaming anew down his too pale face, still repeating his silent mantra.**


End file.
